This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Co-Instructor, American Society for Mass Spectrometry Two Day Short Course on Case Studies in Quantitative Proteomics, Philadelphia, PA 2009 Educational Workshop on Multidimensional Chromatography Tandem Mass Spectrometry at the Human Proteome Organization (HUPO), Amsterdam, Netherlands 2008 Lectured at a Statistical Proteomics Workshop at US Human Proteome Organization Meeting, San Diego, CA 2009. Statistical Proteomics: Challenges and Works in Progress Quantitative Proteomes: Theory, Methodology, and Applications, Chicago Biomedical Consortium Summer Workshop in Proteomics, Chicago, Il, 2008